everquestnextfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Sun Republic
Silver Sun Republic is an EverQuest Next guild. Bottom Line Up Front Silver Sun Republic is a gaming community which prides itself on being able to be flexible and dynamic whenever this situation arises. We use a combination of civilian and military structure to help us facilitate the needs of individual games. This structure allows us to have a robust structure where there is significant room for advancing up the ranks based on performance of the individuals. We have several members who are active military who help us incorporate military tactics and alliance joint operations. In the past and even now, we've had great success in orchestrating events where we coordinate large-scale battles in a disciplined and effective manner. Additionally, the civilian side of the of the community allows us to be to capable of designing and constructing an effective internal economy that feeds not only the needs of the military, but lines the pockets of the merchants within the Guild. Vitals Name: Silver Sun Republic Membership Requirement(s): Age - 18+ Voice Comms: TeamSpeak 3 Server @ teamspeak.silversunrepublic.com Requires membership to access additional features Website: http://www.silversunrepublic.com Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/silversunrepublic Alignment: Lawful Neutral About Us SSR has participated in many different games with a major focus on sandbox PvP almost always centered around directly leading or providing crucial military-grade capabilities overlooked by other guilds and clans. The Republic was key to the conquest of the Kingdom of Hyperion in Darkfall Online providing Training, Personnel and Planning as well as strategic Command and Control elements that drove the nation to conquer over half the game world within the first month of release. The community has also contributed to some of the most successful alliances in games like the original Planetside, Planetside 2, Age of Conan, Shadowbane and various other indie titles. While MilitaryGamers.com maintains a roster exclusive to current and former US Military, Silver Sun Republic consists of the supporters and friends community component that offers a relaxed set of requirements in terms of military, law enforcement and EMS service yet still contributes to the overall philosophy of military concepts to be exploited in online games. You don't have to have served in any public community capacity; all we ask is that you come into our community understanding the environment in which we operate and function. Structure The overall organization of the community centers around an actual Republic in practice that flexes to meet the context in whichever game we're engaged. Fantasy games adopt a more medieval style with modern and sci-fi genres drawing up a futuristic theme. The flagship game of the community may engage the entire structure while secondary titles consist of a flexible set of modular options that allow for the least amount of overhead while still adhering to an effective structure to bring about the most impact from our members. What Can We Offer You? SSR is a community of likeminded individuals with a drive for success, yet due to the requirement of Real Life we are very understanding. Our core is made up of many law enforcement, Active Duty and prior service Military and young professionals so our philosophy is that each person contributes what they can when they can. We don't have activity requirements, but we are realistic about positions versus contribution when making decisions on tasking responsibility knowing that schedules are never a constant thing. Many of us have met up face to face and when the Operations Tempo gets really high will reach out to each other via cell phone or other means to ensure communication forms the center of how we fight and win. We attend gaming conventions and try to reach out to the community in the games we're playing to provide a positive contribution to the team. Online games are more fun when you involve more people. We have a lot of experience in Command and Control of very large organizations reaching upwards of 2000+ active players maintaining a degree of precision essentially controlling the 'zerg' to create an unstoppable fighting force. We don't tolerate exploitative behavior in terms of using game hacks or exploits; we have and will continue to remove members from our community for engaging in these acts. We also have a very solid reputation among the industry of providing feedback to developers to assist in identifying these exploits so that they can be removed from the game. How Do I Get Involved? If you're current or former US Military then we suggest you join up with our affiliated community over at http://www.militarygamers.com. If you don't meet those specific requirements then we would absolutely love to have you in the Republic. You can join us by seeking an invite in-game and registering at our website at http://www.silversunrepublic.com. Both MilitaryGamers and SSR share comm assets and common leadership elements so we'll be working very closely together in case you have a friend who is not eligible for MilitaryGamers.com membership. If you're already in a community, but want to participate with us then we have a number of options. From time to time we'll offer up public events meant to help educate and build capabilities within our faction or community. If you're interested in participating as another group, then we can negotiate some sort of Status of Forces Agreement whether that is integration within our community, coordination as an alliance or something more loosely defined then shoot us a message on these forums or on our forums. We're always looking to cooperate with other groups on a variety of levels. Symbiotic Partnership with MilitaryGamers.com In the last 2 years the Republic has teamed up with MilitaryGamers.com to leverage the collective military and gaming experience that has become central to expanding the philosophy and capability of both communities leading to the culmination of a dominant force in the games we play. SSR itself has developed special Command and Control, Communications and Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance (C3ISR) capability that will be coming to bear in future titles building upon the real world military Tactical and Operational experience brought to the table by MilitaryGamers and associated groups. Joining the guild Simple just visit www.Silversunrepublic.com External links http://www.silversunrepublic.com Category:Guilds